Love Me
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: Nagihiko's immersed into his own thoughts with the radio on. A particular song catches his attention.


**A.N. Hiya! I was thinking of adding this to Rima Would Lie, but then I decided to keep them seperate. Think of this as the other side of Rima Would Lie. Don't worry. I won't be making songfics forever. I just wrote a couple of these to pass the time in the car. I have about 20 oneshots to upload and am rewriting one of my mult-chapter fics from my other account. This songfic is dedicated to Mjm-chan and Riri-chi for being my first two reviewers! Thanks for the reviews! I guess I'm done with that. Enjoy! Don't forget to review! No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Justin Bieber, or Love Me.**

Fujisaki Nagihiko sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands, the radio on. He just couldn't stop thinking about Rima. The purple haired boy had been crushing on the Queen's Chair for awhile. Everyday, he'd promise himself to confess to her, but day by day, he made excuses for himself. It became harder with each passing moment. Suddenly, the song on the radio changed to _Love Me _by Justin Bieber. The boy groaned. He didn't really enjoy this particular artist. About to change the station, the lyrics suddenly stopped him.

_My friends say I'm a fool to think_

_that you're the one for me_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

He mental nodded at that part. It was true. It was no lie that Rima hated him. A few have even told him to even give up. It was a lost cause. There could be no way she returned his feelings.

'_Cuz honestly the truth is that_

_you know I'm never leavin'_

_'Cuz you're my angel sent from above_

Nagihiko knew he wouldn't leave the blonde's side especially in a fight against Easter. She was that precious to him. A smile made it's way across his face. Rima was an angel in his eyes; so perfect, so fragile.

_Baby you can do no wrong_

Rima never does anything without a reason. He liked that about her. The boy understood where she was coming from in their "fight" over Amu. She never had a friend. She excluded herself from others and started to become cold, at least on the outside.

_My money is yours_

_Give you little more because I love ya, love ya_

He'd give anything to her: money (He is the heir to the Fujisaki fortune), gag manga, anything. He wouldn't just give her presents for her affection but because he truly loved her.

_With me, girl, is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya_

He promised himself, if he ever got with Rima that he'd make sure she'd be happy. She'd be the center of his world.

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you (love me)_

He wanted to hear those three words to come from her mouth, "I love you." He wanted to feel her lips against his.

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_Kiss me, Kiss me_

_Say that you miss me_

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_tell me u love me_

_People try to tell me_

_but I still refuse to listen_

_Cuz they don't get to spend time with you_

He remembered the incident last night at dance rehearsal.

"Nadeshiko!" his mom said. "That's the third time you messed up. You look like you're not even paying attention.

He wasn't. "Gomen, mama," he apologized, bowing his head.

"It's that Mashiro girl, isn't it?"

He stiffened, eyes widening. "N-n-no, mama."

"Good," she said. "The last thing you need is a girl to distract you."

The purple haired cross dresser nodded. "Hai, mama.""Again from the top. One, two, three."

_A minute with you is worth more than a thousand days without your love, __oh your love_

Every moment with Rima, in his eyes, is precious. Who knows when he might have to go back to Europe and never see her again. The thought pained Nagihiko. One minute with her of a thousand days without? He'd take the one minute in a heartbeat.

_Baby you can do no wrong_

_My money is yours_

_Give you little more because I love ya, love ya_

_With me, girl, is where you belong_

_Just stay right here_

_I promise my dear I'll put nothin above ya. above ya_

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_kiss me , kiss me_

_say that u miss me_

_tell me what i wanna hear_

_tell me you love me._

Why can't life be perfect? Why can't Rima just love him already?

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_kiss me, kiss me_

_say that u miss me_

He wanted to hear the girl's angelic voice telling him he loved her, that he missed her. To feel her soft lips against his. He even wouldn't mind her teasings. Why was she acting so distant?

_Tell me what I wanna hear_

_Tell me you love me._

_My heart is blind but I don't care_

_'Cuz when I'm with you everything has disappeared_

_And every time I hold you near_

_I never wanna let you go, oh_

Now that he thought about it, he didn't just want to hear the girl say that she loved him; He wanted her to actually speak to him. The blonde would never talk to him and seemed as if she was trying to avoid him. Why? He just felt like going up to her and telling her that he loved her, never letting her go.

Absentmindedly, Nagihiko began to sing along, completely thinking about the short blonde who stole his heart.

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_kiss me , kiss me_

_say that u miss me_

_tell me what i wanna hear_

_tell me you love me._

_Love me, Love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool me, Fool me_

_Oh how you do me_

_kiss me , kiss me_

_say that u miss me_

_tell me what i wanna hear_

He then whispered the last line, grabbing his cell phone, getting ready to call her.

_tell me you love me_


End file.
